


Somebody Come Get Her (Shes Dancing Like A Stripper)

by How_did_1_get_here



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, but no real smut because this is a good christian minecraft server, overuse of the word babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: Soonyoung just wants Jihoon to dance with him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Somebody Come Get Her (Shes Dancing Like A Stripper)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was bored and procrastinating so here's a bunch of fluff

“Babe, I’m not going to be your audience participant tonight, or any other night,” Jihoon said, cutting in before Soonyoung could even ask. He had just gotten home and Soonyoung looked way too excited, hinting to Jihoon that he was about to ask the same question he asked every few days.

“You say that now, but what you don’t know is that this set is really cool. Everyone said I could grab you for the love song portion of it. You’ll get a free kiss from me,” Soonyoung told him, bargaining. Jihoon was right, he had wanted to ask about their much-debated topic of audience participation, but Jihoon’s stubbornness wasn’t going to stop him. No, Soonyoung was determined to convince him tonight.

“But I can get free kisses from you any night,” Jihoon replied, reaching up to kiss Soonyoung.

“What do I have to give you?” Soonyoung asked, breaking the kiss.

“Well...” Jihoon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, why didn’t I think of that,” Soonyoung lamented, mentally cursing that he hadn’t remembered the power of seduction his boyfriend frequently used as a method of persuasion. “So you’ll participate in my choreography if I sleep with you?”

“Yes. I’ll be a part of the choreography,” Jihoon said plainly.

Soonyoung texted his dance group chat that he would be bringing Jihoon, and that he would finally take on the choreography. Jihoon secretly wasn’t as mad about it as he pretended to be. They left for Soonyoung’s group’s usual place a few hours later, and by that point Soonyoung was basically bouncing off the walls.

*****************************************  
When they got to the performance venue, the other group members were already setting up speakers and a few chairs. They started playing music to attract a crowd and soon enough people started gathering. Soonyoung and his friends danced through a few numbers for the quickly forming crowd. After some time Soonyoung wandered over to Jihoon.

“It’s the next dance, are you ready?” He asked, bouncing with puppy- like excitement. Jihoon nodded as the song that was playing ended.

“I brought a special friend of mine for the next dance,” Soonyoung said into the mic, grabbing Jihoon’s hand and pulling him into the circle of people amidst the loud cheers. Jihoon covered his face with his free hand. Soonyoung could be embarrassing but he really did know how to work a crowd.

PSY’s Gentleman started playing.

Oh no.

Jihoon realized what was happening, but at the same time knew that he was powerless to stop it.

Soonyoung sang the opening lines then pulled the face mask off Jihoon’s face and kissed him squarely on the mouth. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss and there wasn’t even tongue but after Soonyoung pushed him away and started to do the choreography, Jihoon couldn’t help but stand in place completely stunned. He eventually snapped out of his trance and joined the crowd in watching and cheering for the dancers, but his complete focus was on Soonyoung.

Jihoon saw Soonyoung dance all the time when he picked him up from dance practice or performances, but this time was different. Soonyoung had a more powerful presence. He moved like it was only breathing to him, and even if the dance routines were fast and complex, Soonyoung made it look natural. Jihoon had to admit it was really hot.

After about a half hour, Soonyoung finished up the show with an energetic thanks to the crowd and made his way over to Jihoon.

“What did you think?” Soonyoung asked, suddenly hesitant to hear Jihoon’s opinion.

“You were amazing, love,” Jihoon told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

“I was so nervous to dance in front of you, oh my god.”

“You were wonderful. I love watching you dance because you look so damn gorgeous.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

“Hell yeah I do. Now let's go home. I think you owe me something if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes! Let's go right now, please.” They called a cab and the whole way home Soonyoung’s hand was slowly moving up Jihoon’s thigh. Jihoon tried to give him a look that said _we’re literally almost home, keep your hands to yourself_ , but he either wasn’t very convincing or Soonyoung didn’t care because he just tightened his grip. Needless to say , Jihoon was very happy to see their shared apartment.

Once they reached the front door, Jihoon was completely done with Soonyoung’s teasing. He hurriedly unlocked it and pulled Soonyoung inside with him. He then flipped around and pushed the taller against the door, kissing him as hard as he could. Soonyoung kissed back just as hard and managed to push himself away from the door, picking Jihoon up as he went. He carried Jihoon across their apartment into the bedroom and practically threw him onto the bed, only breaking the kiss to close the door. The rest is history.

*******************************************************  
When Soonyoung opened his eyes the next morning Jihoon had barely started to wake up.

“Good morning beautiful,” Soonyoung whispered, kissing Jihoon’s forehead.

“Good morning,” Jihoon whispered back, reaching out to pull Soonyoung closer to him.

“Last night was a workout!” Soonyoung joked, knowing it would piss Jihoon off.

“Babe no,” Jihoon groaned and shimmied away.

“Fine I’ll go make breakfast.” Soonyoung started to stand up before Jihoon grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

“Stay, please,” He whined, colder now that Soonyoung wasn’t in bed with him . Soonyoung let Jihoon pull him close.

“I meant the dancing, by the way. Get your mind out of the gutter,” Soonyoung mumbled.

“You’re so embarrassing.”

“You still love me though.”

“You got me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was inspired by Kingdom's cover of PSY's Gentleman so if you haven't seen that you should check it out.  
> Please leave kudos or comment because it makes my day.


End file.
